The Lucky One
by Miki2XD5
Summary: Athrun tells the story of his relationship with Cagalli after the first war, up until the end of the second war. About the sweet and bitter times he had spent with her, up until the current time period in this story. (This is a mix of fiction and what actually happened in Destiny the remastered version. WARNING: SPOILERS! Though I'm pretty sure everyone has watched it.)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny

…

The first time I saw Cagalli wore a dress was 7 years ago, it was during the time the first war ended. Everyone was still on the verge of recovering when the EA decided to have a ball in order to celebrate the start of peace and end of hatred, though during that time no one would have thought that in just a couple of years another major war would happen. I was 16 at that time and about to turn 17 in just a matter of months, it was during that time that I just started to hide my true identity and live under the codename Alex Dino, and be known as the personal bodyguard of the head representative, not the almighty son of former Plants chairman Patrick Zala, the war hero and the brave and great soldier everyone praised. You might be wondering why I chose to live a far simpler life that what I'm used to. True, I could have chosen to go back to Zaft and be given a better position in the military just like Dearka and Yzak, receiving all the praises and glory from coming victorious from the first war and to be known as war heroes, and not be merely a bodyguard and a civilian, because sure my military skills could be used in something more than this, but I wasn't forced to choose this, I was the one who wanted to do it voluntarily. It was because I wanted to stay with the girl who I love and protect her, and being a bodyguard is the best job that fits it.

Yes, me and Cagalli were in a relationship though it was in secret we weren't like Kira and Lacus who were more public, we were more of a private couple and the only people who knew about our relationship were us, Kira, Lacus, Kisaka, the archangel crew, Miriallia Haww, Dearka, Yzak, Andrew, Reverened Malchio, Caridad and Myrna. To the rest of the world they see me and Cagalli as mere master and bodyguard, but to our close friends and relatives we are more than that. Though, I say were lovers, Cagalli is engaged to another, and I think Yuna , the man whom she is engaged to is, knows our secret relationship, it's not that she loves him, they were politically engaged just like how I used to be with Lacus, except for the fact she can't dissolve their engagement because it was something her late father Uzumi-sama had made with the Seirans, one of the noble families in Orb, and it would leave her scandalous and would give a bad impression, so no matter how much she hates it, she can't do anything and I understand, though there are times in public because the media knows of their relationship Yuna intentionally brags off his relationship by doing public PDAs with Cagalli, though Cagalli is irritated and would like to punch Yuna she can't because of her image once again. And even though, I know he is just doing it to make me jealous, I am still greatly affected by it, of course what kind of guy would be okay when another guy is touching his girlfriend.

Every time I get jealous, whenever it's just me and Cags, she would always say

"Athrun, I'm sorry Yuna he was just….."

"It's okay Cagalli, I know and understand." I'll tell her

"No, I know you're jealous, but don't worry Yuna may touch me physically but emotionally he can't, because he can never get hold of my heart." She would say that so, while blushing and oh how cute she is, and always I would hug her afterwards.

Returning, to the first party, so yeah it was just then, I first saw Cagalli transform into a real princess that she is. Before, who would have thought that this tomboyish girl, who when I first met even mistaken as a boy, was hiding such beauty. It was as if she transformed into Cinderella for the night, she was so elegant wearing that red ball gown, her hair was in bun, and she was wearing her tiara, which suit her showing that she really was part of royalty. She sashayed down the flight of stairs, she was walking with elegance and I really thought she would have difficulty walking in her current appearance as she was more used in wearing cargo pants and military boots. Maybe, I just didn't know but maybe this really wasn't the first time she wore such attires after all she is a princess and it might be because it was my first time seeing her be like this that it was a total shock to me. However, as she was walking down, during her last few steps down one foot accidentally stepped on the gown and she almost tripped good thing I caught her and hugged her so that I would prevent her fall. We didn't fall or anything, but then our faces were closer, then did I notice that she was wearing light make-up, it suited her and Mryna really did a great job and so I whispered in her ear "You look so beautiful." At this she blushed so hard, and shouted idiot, but then mouthed her thanks.

Throughout the party I was just behind her, wearing a simple black tuxedo. Yuna was also there, and as usual every chance he gets he tries to flirt with her, but too bad with Cagalli was trying her best to ignore his advances. And I was deep inside laughing watching as his futile actions were useless, but it's not just Yuna who tried to make advances at her, there were lots of young gentlemen who tried, because they were captivated by the sudden transformation of the tomboyish head representative. Every time, someone asks her for a dance I always get irritated and at times when there are those who kept on flirting, and just won't back down I sometimes would like to punch them and just say "She's mine! Hands off!" but that's just me imagining it and instead trying to keep my composure, goodness she handed them well without getting irritated and kindly rejected the offers. Cagalli, to be honest was anxious when she first entered the hall, because people kept looking at her, being all innocent not knowing the she captured everyone's attention. In the nearing end of the party Cagalli and I escaped to the gardens to feel the cool air and it was only there that I was able to ask her for a dance in which she gladly accepted. Cagalli kept on stepping on my foot, but I told her it's okay but she kept on apologizing. It was our first dance ever. Thankfully, no paparazzi followed and noticed we were gone. We returned after an hour for the closing ceremony.

…

There was a time during the short time of peace that Cagalli was given a three day break, it was really rare, especially because she was always busy with meetings, conference, papers and special activities. It was then I decided to ask her to a date, it was our first official date, and not those secret ones we usually do whenever we both are on breaks wherein we would just order kebab and eat in her office.

"So, Cagalli do you have any plans this Sunday?" I asked her

Cagalli was focused on reading some documents that it took her only after a minute or two to respond. "Huh? Oh…not really I mean it's a rare chance to have a long time to rest, so I was planning to just sleep or relax or something." She replied and then continued reading documents.

"Well I got these two tickets in the new amusement park for free, and they're gonna expire soon so I thought you might like to go." I told her

And all of a sudden her eyes were shining with excitement once she heard amusement park. She suddenly stopped what she was reading, and hurriedly went straight to me she was jumping with excitement "Let's go!" she was like a child all of a sudden it was cute.

Sunday morning

It was already 9:50, just 10 minutes before ten. We were supposed to meet in the train station 50 minutes ago. Maybe something came up, I better call Kisaka first to confirm. As I was about to dial, someone shouted my name "Athrun!" it was Cagalli except I didn't recognize at first she looked so girly, I was expecting her to be wearing her usual red top and cargo pants but I was wrong. She was wearing a white muscle top, ombre shorts and sneakers with a matching sling bag. Not to mention I think she was wearing make-up and a long blonde wig with full bangs. She was gasping for air, it looks like she ran all the way here. She then clasped her hands and bowing for an apology. She then explained why she was late, and I was right if it wasn't for Mryna intervening she would have gone here just wearing her red top, cargo pants, military boots and a cap with glasses. Thanks Mryna! I better buy Mryna something as thanks.

Once again Cagalli was anxious. "You know you might not believe me but people especially guys are staring at you, because you look pretty and I'm really lucky to have this beautiful girl be with me on a date." She then blushed red.

"You're lying." She replied

"I'm not.' I then pecked her on the cheek

We rode the train to go to the new amusement park, good thing it was Sunday there weren't much people riding, and because of Cagalli's get up no one noticed her. It was really our first date just like two normal teenagers going on a date and not a politician and a soldier but just a couple. Once we arrived in our destination, Cagalli obviously couldn't contain her happiness. I can feel her excitement rising, I'm really happy she seemed to enjoy it.

"You know what this is the first time I ever visited an amusement park after the last time and that was when I was five with Kisaka, my father can't accompany me because he was busy and because he was well-known he can't be seen in public places that often. Too bad I never experienced going to such places with my father. Whenever I want to go to places it's always Kisaka and never father." Her once happy face suddenly turned sour, and I felt that for a moment she was about to cry and even before she could I hugged her and comforted her, "Tt's okay if you cry." I told her while hugging her.

"Uhm….Athrun I think were attracting too much attention." She told me

It was only then did I notice people were already staring at us, a man even said "Kids this days."

Another man said "Get a room!"

And with instincts I held Cagalli's hand and headed to run off somewhere we could escape the eyes of the crowd. And when we finally lost the people we were gasping for air.

"That was really embarrassing you're such an idiot." She told me while giggling

"Well…at least you're okay now." I told her

"Thanks" She said with a smile

"So what do you want to ride first?" I asked her

"Well I did a little bit of research about this place and I heard they are famous for their death coaster." She told me

"What's that?" I asked

She then pointed to the roller coaster that was really high, and seems to be extremely dangerous. We then waited in line for about 15 minutes before we finally were able to ride it. The man operating told us to make sure to wear our seatbelts and to hold on handles for extra safety. We were also warned that we could still back out because once the ride starts there's no backing out, and this could possibly leave a trauma to us passengers. I'm pretty sure this ride is less scary than my experience in war. What could be scarier than war?

Okay I take my words that ride is really one hell of a ride I swear war is definitely less scary than that. Every time that ride goes up then down I could feel my tummy turn upside-down. I almost threw up and the worst part was when we were going in circles and I don't want to ride it again.

"Oh gosh! That was the best!" Cagalli shouted

"Really?" I said weakly

"Let's ride something else!" She then dragged me to ride after ride of the most extreme rides you can see in the amusement park, until the last one, I finally gave up.

"Athrun lets…." I interrupted Cagalli, holding her wrist.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but I don't think…blurgh" I was about to throw up and it seems Cagalli noticed, she was suddenly worried

"Do you want to rest for a while?" She asked me with worried eyes

I simply nodded, we then sat on a nearby bench. "Do you feel like throwing up?" she asked

I nodded again, she then opened her bag and gave me a brown paper bag. It seems like she was prepared. "Mryna gave me this bag saying that it has everything we might need in case of emergencies." She told me, she then once again rummaged her bag, and searching for medicine, and luckily there was a pill case. "Here, drink this and I'll buy you water."

She then went to the vending machine nearby, while I started throwing up. She returned handing me a bottle of water, I then took the pill then drank some water, to help me feel better.

"I'm sorry, but you should've told me that you can't take it anymore!" She pouted and glared

"Well, you were so happy so I tried my best to keep it in." I explained

"But still! Don't be a hamster brain again always keeping everything to himself." The said angrily.

I held both of her hands " Sorry, I promise next time, if there's something wrong I'll tell you after all we are together so let's be honest with each other." I kissed both of her hands

"Okay!" She said with a smile "But are you okay now? Or do you still feel dizzy?"

"I'm half of half I guess just let me nap for a few minutes and I'll be okay, and if you want you can go ahead to whatever ride you want." I suggested

"NO! I don't want to this is supposed to be a date remember? It won't be a date if it is only me having fun so." She was patting her legs. I was confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Idiot!" she then suddenly placed my head on both of her lap. "This is what I mean. Idiot! So, just rest your head and use them as a pillow."

After about 30 minutes sleeping, I finally woke up and saw that Cagalli was also asleep. So, I let her sleep this time I let her head rest on my shoulder. Just, about after 5 minutes, she woke up.

"Huh?"

"You awake now?" I asked, she just nodded

"Were you awake for a long time?" she asked

"Not really I just woke a couple of minutes ago, so want to go ride again?" I replied

"What time is it first?" She asked

"About 6:30 pm" I told her

"How about we eat first then let's ride one last ride and you can choose that ride so we can be fair." She suggested

I just nodded, and then after that we ate in the food court. And then we rode the ferries wheel which is just the perfect ride especially at night plus it's not too fast so I'm fine with it.

Cagalli was so amaze because the sight from above the ferries wheel was really pretty from above you can see the whole park and the city lights. We were holding hands.

"Cagalli, thanks for accompanying me today." I told her

She shook her head "No, thanks Athrun, you made me so happy today, and made me relax at least once in a while." She smiled

And just as if I'm an animal I suddenly cupped both of her cheeks.

"Athrun?" She was puzzled

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, this time compared to our first kiss, which I suddenly did out of impulse, this time I'd like to ask her first

She just nodded, and slowly closed her eyes as I leaned forward, and slowly our lips touched I first took the initiative and then she kissed back. It was sweet kiss that lasted for seconds. And that was our second kiss. After that we went back home. We then made a promise that every time we were given a chance to relax we would go on secret dates just like this one and we did every chance we got, before the start of the second war.

…

**A/N: So hey guys! I'm so sorry if I haven't updated some of my stories after a lot of months but I hope you continue to wait for updates, I may not update soon but I'll make sure to update. Oh, btw about this story, this was supposedly a one shot but I'll make it a two shot because I'm too lazy and sleepy the coffee didn't work plus I have to wake up early so yeah it's already 3:44 am and I'm still awake so, anyways better sleep. And fortunately I wasn't too lazy not to proofread and so I did once but if there are still grammatical errors don't be shy to leave a comment or review and please do like or fave. Thankies! **


End file.
